SonAmy Beso Esperado
by welovesonic
Summary: Si no estas atenta al mundo real la realidad se encarga de los golpes para que reaccione al mundo real!
1. Capitulo 1

**SonAmy Un Beso Esperado **

**Capitulo 1: LA REALIDA.**

Era un dia como cualquier otro dia en mobius, sonic lo avia salvado de nuevo de las maquinas del doctor Eggman asiendo que todo mobius celebrara.

Tails: tremenda paliza le hemos dado a Eggman. chocando le la mano

a sonic.

Sonic: je si, pan comido. y hablando de comida me muero por un

chilidog, vienes tails.

Tails: me gustaría pero tengo que reparar el horno de la mama cream,

pero cuando termine ire para aya.

Sonic: pues por mi no hay problema tails.

Tails: bueno mejor me voy valla, te veré luego sonic. corriendo a sia la casa de cream y mirando hacia atrás despidiéndose de sonic.

Sonic: bueno asta luego, bueno mejor me voy antes que se acaben mi chiligos. sale corriendo al carito de chilidog que mas le gustaba ir desde niño.

Sonic: HOLA MARCO!

Marco: jeje hola sonic, te sirvo lo de siempre.

Sonic: claro. levantando el pulgar.

Marco: Aqui tienes un chilidog estar picante para el héroe.

Sonic: No es para tanto. mmn marco el mejor chilidog

que e comido, hazme otro.

Marco: oye sonic, no se te ase raro que Eggman a taco mobius muy

seguido.

Sonic: Eggman es un tipo que no se rinde tan fácil.

Marco: si pero le lleva dias hacer un plan incluso semanas pero dia

tras dia so se te ase raro.

Sonic: si un poco, pero sea lo que sea, pero no dejare que dañare mi

hermoso mobius.

Marco: oye sonic esa no es Amy.

Sonic: (en su pensamiento: mierda mejor me voy antes de que me vea

bueno creo que me ire.

Amy: SONIC! Quieto hay.

Sonic sale corriendo de hay y Amy lo persiguió a todos los sitio que

Sonic se escondite de sonic. Asta quese encuentra con Rouge y

Knuckles.

Sonic: ROUGE, KNUCKLES.! frenado rápido. AYÚDEME POR

FAVOR. asustado

Rouge: venga sonic pero solo es amy no es un monstruo. riéndose

Knuckles: sonic no seas infantil. cruzándose los brazos y poniendo

una cara seria.

Sonic: Por favor, ademas lo dos me deben un favor. lo apunta con el

dedo.

Rouge: ayh *suspirando* Sonic un dia vas a tener que hablar con

Amy que no le gusta. Pero ya que!

Knuckles llévate a sonic a un lugar yo hablare con Amy.

Knuckles: por que me lo tengo que llevar. con una cara de gruñón

Rouge: acaso quieres lidiar con Amy.

Knuckles: ehh? sonic no hay tiempo que perder. lo toma del braso y

se lo lleva de hay.

Rouge: je sabia que se ira con eso.

Amy: Aaaah ROUGE QUÍTATE.

Rouge: mm? QUE?!

Amy no pudo parar y rouge no pudo esquivarla por la tomo de

sorpresa, asi que ambas cocaron... CRASSSHH

Rouge: MIERDA! AMY POBRIAS TENER MAS CUIDADO!.

gritándole a Amy.

Amy: je lo siento Rouge. se pone la mano en la cabeza y se la frota.

Rouge: se te puede saber a donde ibas con esa prisa, casi podrías

lesionarme.

Amy: tengo que atrapar a sonic. Se levanta pero antes que se valla

Rouge la agarra a amy para que no se fuera.

Rouge: Amy te menos que hablar de tu obsecion .

Amy: mi obsecion!.Se la lleva a un parque cercano y hay se sienta en

un banco.

Rouge: Amy por que siempre persigues a Sonic?

Amy: por que lo amo.

Rouge: y crees que sonic piensa lo mismo que tu.

Amy: pues creo que si.

Rouge: ESO CREES!. Amy sonic no te AMA, si te amara no crees

que pararia de uir de ti.

Amy: si eso creo. abajando la cabeza. Pero lo seguiré amona dolo

Rouge: Amy se que estas enamorada de Sonic por que te salvo, pero

hay mas personas que salva y no se

enamoran de sonic.

Amy: pero se que me ama o quizás le gusto. saliendo le una pequeña

lagrima.

Rouge: Amy se lo que sientes pero tienes que ver «LA REALIDAD».

Sonic solo te ve como una amiga.

Amy: SOLO UNA AMIGA!.

Al escuchar esa frase amy solo soltó muchas lagrimas de su ojos verde

esmeralda claros asiendo que rouge la abrasa.

Rouge: perdóname no quería, pero no quiero que sigas con esto.

soltando algunas lagrimas de sus ojos azul cielo.

Amy: Rouge se que no fue tu intención, se que solo lo ases por que

quieres verme feliz.

Mientras se consolaba Amy y Rouge, knuckles y sonic platican lejos

de hay.

Knuckles: Sonic cuando le piensa decir a Amy lo que sientes aserca

de ella.

Sonic: se lo e dicho unas cien beses y ni siquiera me deja en paz

Knuckles: valla pero as intentado intentar salir con ella?.

Sonic: A que se debe esa pregunta, Con una mirada de disgusto

Knuckles: no te hagas tu sientes algo por ella aunque te persiga.

Riéndose

Sonic: lo dice el tipo que sale con la que le robaba la esmeralda.

riéndose con una cara seria.

Knuckles: OYE! Al menos le doy una oportunidad en ves de

rechazar.

Sonic: si la conocieras verías qu... fue interrumpido de inmediato por

Knuckles.

Knuckles: pero si la conozco y se que ella aria lo que sea por ti, ella iría al centro de la tierra por ti y llegaría asta el fin del espacio por ti.

El ojo verde esmeralda solo se quedo hay sin decir nada paralizado

como una estatua, cuando termino de hablar Knuckles uvo un silencio

Hasta que lo ron pe Knuckles.

Knuckles: ES QUE NO PIENSA DECIR NADA. Con un tono

furioso.

Sonic: no tengo nada de que hablar con ti go. Se da la vuelta para irse

pero Knuckles se lo impido

Knuckles: Un momento a donde crees que vas no terminamos de hablar. bloqueando le el paso a Sonic para que no siguiera caminado.

Sonic: YA TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARE CON TI GO. con una cara

seria.

Knuckles: O QUE? ME VAS A GOLPEARÍA. apretando los

puños.

Sonic: NO PELAIRE CON TI GO, solo iré a hablar con amy.

Knuckles: BIEN SOLO NO LE ROMPAS EL CORAZÓN ESTAS

VERTIDO.

Sonic se puso a corre Hacia la casa de Amy al llegar hay noto que Amy no estaba hay así que la salio a buscar a todos los lados de mubios... Mientras tanto Amy y Rouge en el parque.

Rouge: Amy quieres un helado. tardando de recompensar lo sucedido.

Amy: je claro Rouge se me antoja. con una sonrisa fingida. Después de compran el helado Rouge lleva a Amy a casa y así platican por el camino un poco mas.

Rouge: Amy, dime enserio estas bien.? comiéndose el helado que

había comprado.

Amy: pues la verdad no me ciento bien, quisiera hablar o quizás preguntarle haber si solo me ve como una amiga. mirando hacia abajo con una gran tristeza en sus rostro.

Rouge: Amy si te ase sentir mejor me puedes echar toda la culpa. con una risa pequeña para Hacer sentir mejor a la oji verde esmeralda claro.

Amy: jejejeje vale Rouge. con una sonrisa brillante como la estrellas

Rouge: pero te aseguro que si quieres te puedo presentar a alguien si quieres.

Amy: pues vale, te digo cuando lo valla a necesitar.

Rouge: jejej asi se habla y te prometo que sera lento y no huirá como

un cobarde jajaja.

Amy: como un cobarde jajajajajaj.

Ambas se ríen por el camino asta llegar a la casa de Amy, pero Sonic se la paso buscando todo el día asta que paso unas horas y ve a Rouge que venia donde el.

Sonic: Rouge a visto a Amy quiero hablar con ella. apresurado

Rouge: si la deje en su casa per... Sonic la interrumpe antes de que

termine la oración.

Sonic: gracias me tengo que ir.

Rouge: SONIC ESPERA !

Sonic solo mira asi atrás y frena rápidamente, Rouge se le cerco

volando y ate riso frente de Sonic.

Sonic: que pasa Rouge?

Rouge: Sonic por favor te lo suplico no lastimes a Amy es una buena chica solo dale una oportunidad. le pone la mano en el hombro.

Sonic: Rouge de eso no te incumben eso es entre Amy y Yo.

con una cara furiosa

Seda la vuelta y se pone a correr así que el polvo del suelo se levante del suelo asiendo que la ojos azul cielo tosiendo... Mientas tanto Amy en su casa se puso en un sillón haber las fotos de sus infancia.

Amy: jeje de niña realmente me gustaba sonic jejeje. se pone a llorar con una sonrisa. Je que ingenua era solo me vio como una amiga y yo como algo mas je, pero ahora seré solo una buena amiga que esta en las buenas y en las malas. Secan doce las con una hermosa sonrisa. Aquí acaba Amy Rose la obsesionad con sonic y entro a la verdadera realidad de la vida a qui empieza Amy Rose la mejor amiga de Sonic the hedgehog. Solo deja caer la ultima la grima de amor que le tenia a su amado Sonic.

Luego de un rato Amy se para va a la ducha adarce un baño para salir un rato a caminar... luego de dar se la ducha alguien solo recordó esos momentos de que perseguía a sonic, solo sonríe mientras se cambiaba. Pero fuera de la casa de ojo verde esmeralda claro avía alguien.

Sonic: Vamos Sonic, tu puedes habla solo toca la puerta y habla con amy, pero podría pasar como la otraves que casi me mata con su martillo o cuando me puso sementó en la

entrada para que no escapara. al recordar eso sonic se puso blanco con un aura negra pero respiro hondos y se dirijo a la puerta de la casa de amy.

Sonic: Bueno no al vuelta atrás. antes que el ojo verde esmeralda tocara la perta esta se abre asiendo que los dos erizos se quedaran viendo fijamente...

continura...


	2. Capitulo 2

SonAmy Un Beso Esperado.

Hola todos jejeje lamento tanto mi demora es que mi computador se le metió un virus que me a dañado mi Pc. Pero que se le puedo hacer bueno yo e tratado de continuar la historia pero no tenido tiempo para escribirla o simplemente no se que escribir o rimar… Pero ya no mas espera empiece a leer la historia espero que le guste.

Capítulo 2: Volver a Empezar.

Sonic: aaaaaaahhh no me hagas nada.! Se agacha y cubre su cabeza

Amy: Heeee? Sonic acaso te pasa algo?, viste a un fantasma? Algo sonrojado por el acercamiento del erizo azul.

Sonic: Ehhh!. Sorprendido se levanta con muchas dudas en su cabeza. Porque no me hiciste nada?

Amy: Mmn. A que te refieres Sonic!? Con una cara de confusión.

Sonic: Porque no me atacaste con tu martillo la otra semana o por que no pusiste cemento en el tapete de tu casa como el otro dia cosas así! Algo terrado y asustado.

Amy: Jajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Sonic: ¿!Eh¡?, ¿Porque te ríes? Porque te da tanta gracias lo que acabo de decir. Aterrado por lo que la eriza rosada pueda decir.

Amy: Jajajaja hay Sonic ya deje de hacer eso ajajaj. Aun riendo de las cosas que dijo el erizo azul dijo.

Sonic: Como que dejaste de hacer esas cosas, desde cuando!. Levantado un poco la voz.

Amy: Des de hace un rato ya me canse de estos juegos tontos jejeje. Parando de reír.

Sonic: En su mente (Juegos tontos, acaso se cansó Amy de perseguirme o esto tiene que ser una broma. Mejor no bajo la guardia) Así.

Amy: Si. Por cierto a que bienes a mi casa!

Sonic: Bueno yo... viene a ver ¿Cómo estabas?

Amy: bueno yo estoy bien pero ahora iré a caminar quieres acompañarme? Con una sonrisa en su rostro que nadie se le podía negar ni siquiera el erizo ojos verdes.

Sonic: Pues claro iré a caminar un rato con Ti go.

Amy: Esta bien déjame cerrar la casa y nos vamos.

La eriza rosada cierra la casa y se van caminado hacia el parque pero mientras caminaban hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos dos.

Amy: Bueno dime Eggmant fue tan difícil esta bese. Tratando de romper el silencio

Sonic: Jejeje No para nada esta vez fue muy fácil vencerlo como siempre. Presumiendo su heroísmo.

Amy: Que bueno, oye tienes hambre!

Sonic: Si y tu Amy.

Amy: Pues claro, y se un lugar donde hacen los mejores chili dogs.

Sonic: A si, bueno Amy guíame.

La eriza rosada de perlo corto guió al erizo azul donde hacían los mejores chili dogs, luego de un largo rato caminado llegan al lugar y el erizo azul se sorprende al ver que era el mis mi lugar que iba a comer sus chili dogs favoritos.

Sonic: Ehh! Amy ¿bienes aquí? Con una cara de asombro.

Amy: Si este mi lugar favorito. Con una pequeña sonrisa e su rostro.

Marco: Valla pero miren, si son mis clientes favoritos y diga me ya empezaron a salir ustedes dos.

Ambos erizos se miran y miran a Marco negando lo que dijo marco haciendo que los dos erizos miren hacia otro lado con sus caras algo sonrojadas a siendo que Marco se riera un poco.

Marco: Jejejejejeje y diga me que van a pedir ustedes dos.

Amy: Pues yo quiero unos de lo que siempre pido!

Marco: Pues claro Amy y tu Sonic que vas a pedir.

Sonic: Fácil Marco uno de lo mismo.

Marco: Jejejej bueno dos Chili Dogs extra picante saldrán en seguridad. Se pone a prepararlo.

Sonic: A ti te gusta los chili dogs picantes.

Amy: Si, desde que era pequeña. Con una leve sonrisa.

Sonic: Waaw también yo. Sonríe mientras Piensan do ( Tal vez Amy no estas fingiendo, creo que solo quiere hacerme su amigo, pero yo no quiero eso)

Marco: Aquí tienen. Dándoles los chili dogs.

Sonic: Gracias marco. Tomando los chili dogs.

Amy: Si Gracias marco. Tomando loa chili dogs.

Ambos erizos se comen los se comen los chili Dogs y luego de saborearlo miran a Marco al mismo tiempo diciendo la mis al mis tiempo.

Amy, Sonic: Marco eres el mejor cocinando... ¡EH!. Después de eso se miran uno al otro asiendo que marco seria con una alegría como nunca antes.

Marco: Pensando -jejej estos dos son tal para cual.-

Amy: Bueno marco cuanto son.

Sonic: No! Amy mejor pago yo.

Amy: No hace nada yo te invite yo pago.

Marco: Déjalo así Amy yo invito.

Amy: Gracias marco pero a la otra te pago.

Sonic: Oye Amy hay un carnaval callejero quieres ir!?

Amy: si claro. Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonic: Toma a la eriza de ojos verdes claros de la mano y se va corriendo. Gracias Marco mas tarde vuelvo.

Amy: Mmmm. Pensando -Sonic me está a garrando la mano.- Algo sonrojado.

Sonic: Bueno llegamos. Wow es más grande de lo que pensé! Con cara de asombro y alegría!

Amy: Wow tienes razón Sonic este lugar es asombroso. Con un gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El erizo de ojos verdes mira a la eriza de ojos verdes claros, al verla se sonroja un poco cuando vio esos ojos llenos de asombro y felicidad como nunca antes pero en un abrir y cerrar ojos, la eriza de ojos verdes claros se voltio asiendo que el erizo de ojos verdes mire hacia otro lado con su cara sonrojada haciendo que la eriza de ojos verdes claros se riera!

Amy: Jajajaja, vamos quieres ver todo. Con sonrisa grande se va corriendo.

Sonic: Mmmn, ¡Heyy! ¡Espera me! Va detrás de la eriza rosada de ojos verdes claros.

Van de un lado de tienda a tienda de pues ha puesto viendo y comprando las cosas que le gustaron hasta que van a un puesto donde tienen que jugar para ganarse un oso de peluche.

Amy: Sonic mira vamos hay. Apuntando con su dedo ese lugar.

Sonic: Claro por qué no. Con cara sonriente pero agotado por todo que compraron.

El vendedor: Vengan, venga si se atreven de lean al blanco y llévese un oso adorable para su dama, hijo, o a su perro solo tres intentos, venga, ¡quien se anima!

Amy: Yo quiero jugar. Con cara sonriente.

El vendedor: Claro muñeca dale al blanco y llévate un oso panchosito. Con una sonrisa.

La eriza rosada de ojos verdes claros lanza el primer lanzamiento y falla, lanza el segundo y vuelve a fallar y lanza el tercero y falla.

El vendedor: Hay lastima cielo buena suerte a la otra.

Amy: Hay rallos quería ese oso, bueno Sonic vámonos. Mmm Sonic!?

Sonic: Aun no Amy yo voy a jugar. Venga le entro le entro. Con cara de ganador.

El vendedor: Bien héroe aquí tienes tus pelotas dale al blanco y llévate el oso para tu chica.

Sonic: Gracias! Al primer intento le da al blanco.

Amy: Waaooow Sonic. Asombrada.

Sonic: Y eso no es todo. Lanza el segunda bola y ha cierta en el blanco y le da al tercero y ha cierta también.

El vendedor: Bueno ganaste y ten un gran oso pancho sito para tu dama.

Sonic: Gracias! Al darse la vuelta el vendedor dijo algo en vos baja.

El vendedor: Y aprovéchala como puedes por que pronto héroe perderás a tu damisela.

Sonic: Mmmm acaso dijo algo.

El vendedor: Solo regrese pronto estaré aquí todo el mes.

Sonic: Esta bien. le da el oso a la eriza rosada.

Amy: Gracias Sonic eres el mejor. Abrasando al oso.

Sonic: Jejeje por nada Amy! Algo sonrojado. Bueno creo que es hora de irnos ya es algo tarde.

Amy: Si tienes razón. Abrasando el oso.

Se van y mientras se caminaban se encuentra con la vieja amiga de Sonic.

Sally: Sonikkun. Lo abraza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonic: Sally cuanto tiempo sin verte. Le dé vuelve el abrazo.

Amy: pensando (Porque él no me mira así o me abrasa de esa manera) poniéndose algo triste.

Sally: Para ser exacto fueron tres años. Le da un beso en la mejilla y mira a la eriza de ojos verdes claros que lanzo una pequeña lagrima que ella pudo ver. Mmmm Amy! Asombrada.

Amy: Hola Sally, Sonic te de-dejo yo me voy sola. Le pasa por el lado con la cabeza abajada pera que no la viera con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sonic: Hey espera Amy! Le pone la mano en el hombro y en ese instaste golpeo la mano del erizo azul, haciendo que la eriza rosada volteara donde el con cara algo triste y enojada.

Amy: No me vulvas a tocar. Se da la vuelta y se va corriendo dejando el oso en el suelo.

Sonic: Espera Amy! Asombrado por la reacción de la eriza rosada recoge el oso y lo mira fijamente.

Sally: Sonic estas bien!

Sonic: Si claro estoy bien descuidad pero ahora tengo que arreglar algo.

Sally: Vale entonces yo te llamo.

Sonic: Esta bien, hasta luego. Se va corriendo.

Mientras el erizo azul corría hacia la dirección donde se había ido Asia un lago cercano.

Amy: Diablos, Diablos, Diablos. Gritando muy fuerte. Porque rallos estoy llorando por ese idiota la mira a la chica como nunca me miro a mí o solo me ve como un chico vestida de niña. Siempre es Sally o o quizás nona pero nunca yo! Se inca y se pone a llorar frente al lago haciendo que sus lágrimas cayeran dentro del lago.

Mientras lloraban la eriza rosada el eriza azul se para a ver por donde avía cogido la eriza.

Sonic: Mierda a donde se habrá metido. Escucha las lágrimas. Mmm quien estará llorando. Sigue los gritos y llaga al lago y ve una chica. Mmmm Oye estas bien! Algo preocupado.

Amy: Mmmm Sonic! Lo dijo en voz baja pero se levantó y empezó a correr.

Sonic: Heeey espera. Sale detrás de la chica y la alcanza un poco. Oye espera, solo quiero ayudar. Pensando (Un momento ella corre igual que Amy)

Amy: No deja me en paz no quiero tu ayuda! Cambiando la vos asiendo que no sea reconocibles!

Mientras la eriza rosada corría y corría para que no viera el erizo azul que era ella, pero era inútil ella estaba ya casi estaba agotada de correr haciendo que erizo azul se acercara,

Amy: No puedo correr más. Dijo en su mente. Mejor me escondo se escondió en un árbol. Agh agh agh se me va el aire, tal vez aquí descanse un poco Agh. Algo agotada mira un poco por el lado del árbol y ve que el erizo azul esta justo hay buscándola. Mierda sigue hay. Dijo en su mente asustada mente.

Sonic: Mmmm adonde se fue? Y mira un árbol donde estaba la chica. Mmm oye sé que no quería asustarte lo siento por eso pero yo solo quiero ayudar a las personas, ese es mi deber. Acercándose al árbol.

Amy: Rallos viene hacia aquí. Dijo en su mente. Que no venga que se aleje.

Sonic: No te voy a lastimar te lo prometo!

Llego al árbol mientras iba dando la vuelta la chica cero los ojos fuerte mente y el erizo azul iba dando la vuelta lentamente y…

Continuara…

Lo ciento pero eso fue todo por este capítulo pero que lo haya disfrutaron porque me mate escribiendo por ustedes y les prometo que tratare de escribir más para ustedes. Solo comente si quiere era que siga. Bueno ya veremos qué pasa !


End file.
